


Merry Month of May Drabble: Out of the Rain

by methylviolet10b



Series: May 2019 Drabbles [8]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Prompt Fill, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 17:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18855673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b
Summary: Watson and Holmes struggle through a downpour. Written for the Merry Month of May Drabblefest over on Watson's Woes.





	Merry Month of May Drabble: Out of the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Silly, schmoopy, and not much of a plot, even by drabble standards. And absolutely no beta. This was written in a huge rush. You have been warned.
> 
> Prompt: Watson gets caught in the rain.

I could scarcely see Holmes’ figure before me in the driving rain. I could not match his pace. My leg ached fiercely.  
  
“We’re here, Watson.” Holmes ducked under an awning and wrestled with the door. I reached him just as he wrenched it open.  
  
Inside it was blessedly warm, with a fire blazing in the grate. I sagged, abruptly lightheaded. Holmes’ arms steadied me. His keen eyes searched mine.  
  
“I’m well enough,” I answered his unspoken question. “Just wet through.”  
  
“Then get changed and settle yourself by the fire. I’ll see what our landlord laid in by way of supper.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted May 16, 2019.


End file.
